


May I have this dance?

by tende90



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Getting Together, Love Confessions, Masked ball, bad timing, like seriously bad timing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 20:19:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tende90/pseuds/tende90
Summary: Amber hosts a mask ball, Sofia likes dancing and Hugo really just wants to tell her something.Just fluff really :D





	May I have this dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello :D
> 
> so, here it goes, my first Sofia fanfiction and actually only my second (published) fic ever!  
> I stumbled across Sofia some weeks ago and couldn't stop watching it since. I just love the series and hope I could do the characters some justice!
> 
> I hope you like it :)  
> Enjoy!

„It will be amazing!“ Amber exclaims. She is so excited that she gesticulates wildly with her arms. „There will be a chocolate fountain right in the middle of the hall. And I have the kitchen make blackberry tarts, Baileywick is overseeing them right this moment, so that everything will be perfect!“  
Her sister radiates so much happiness and excitement that Sofia can't help feeling excited as well. Balls and big festivities are not really her thing but she likes dancing a lot and she really loves seeing her sister so happy.  
Amber grasps both of Sofia's hands in her own and pulls her a bit closer. „What dress are you going to wear? You have decided already, haven't you?“  
Sofia smiles a little unsure and glances down herself. „Ehm, I thought maybe this one?“ Even though she is used to the royal antics by now after living with her new family for eight years, she still cannot really understand her sister's obsession with dresses and tiaras. She probably never will.  
Amber gasps affronted and frees her hands to clasp them in front of her mouth dramatically . „Not that this isn't a nice dress, but there is no way you are going to MY ball in the same dress you have worn the entire day! Besides“, she pauses shortly for effect before she adds: „it is a masked ball. You should dress up! I was sure you two have already decided on a partner costume?“ The blonde girl opens her fan with practiced ease in one fluid movement and starts fanning herself elegantly, watching Sofia with an inquisitive gaze.  
Sofia is lost. „A partner costume? I thought, you make a team with James...?“ It is no secret that Amber has put claim on James' costume choice weeks ago – effectively annoying both, her brother and Zandar, with it. They had thought about going big and probably completely over the top again before Amber butted in and effortlessly crashed their hopes.  
Amber just raises an eyebrow and slows her fanning in a dramatic fashion. „Why James?“  
„Who else?“ Sofia wants to know. She could have asked any of her friends, really, and she is pretty sure they would all have said yes, but until now she was not aware that she couldn't just come alone. All of them will be there anyway, so there has been no real need in asking. Anyway, she has a sinking suspicion where this is going. It is not the first time Amber is nagging her about it.  
„I thought you were going with Hugo? Didn't he ask you?“ And there it is. Sofia blushes to the tips of her ears.  
„Ehm, no... he didn't?“, she offers weakly.  
Amber looks at her incredulously. „Oh...“ Then she smiles again. „Well, then I will help you find a costume. Come!“ She stands and pulls Sofia with her, leading them to Sofia's dressing room.

–

Thanks to Amber Sofia wears a light-blue gown adorned with navy blue fancywork patterns and white pearls to the ball. Amber has given her a delicate masked in the same light colour to accompany the outfit. It is framed with tiny pearls and navy feathers at the outer sides. “You're a swan tonight”, Amber has said and lend Sofia her swan tiara. Sofia feels a bit self-conscious in the unfamiliar clothes and a bit out of her comfort zone but she is always happy to indulge her big sister. And all of her friends seem to love the costume.  
Zandar bows deep in front of her when he arrives shortly before Amber officially opens the ball and Sofia gives him her first dance just because he has asked so nicely. James pouts a bit but Zandar just flips him off, still sulking a bit because of the costume-thing, and leads Sofia to the dance floor.  
Sofia dances with James afterwards and even with Desmond, even though she doesn't know him that well, and then also with Vivian and Amber. It is really fun and they laugh a lot but somehow she can't stop looking around if maybe she could spot a familiar mob of dark-brown hair. She doesn't even know if he has planned on coming at all. Sure, Amber has invited everyone, but the hall is packed and Sofia hasn't even managed to find all of her classmates yet. Chances of finding one particular person here – whoever it might be - are pretty low.

The music that the orchestra is playing moves to something faster and more jovial now and James starts grinning from ear to ear. He bows deeply in front of his sisters, offering each a hand. Amber and Sofia share a glance and hide a snicker, but both take the offered hand and soon James is twirling them around wildly.  
The three of them hold each others hands tightly, building a circle. They are more just spinning around than anything else. But it is fun and even though they know they should be too old for this by now they just laugh it off and keep turning around and around until they feel dizzy.  
Sofia stumbles out of their circle, staggering a bit on her feet, and James takes the opportunity to spin Amber around her own axis a few times and use the chance as she tries to regain her composure to take her free hand and place it on his shoulder before he lays his own on her waist. They take off in a wild waltz after that and even though Amber tries to look annoyed, Sofia can see the laughter sparkling in her eyes.

Sofia takes the chance to catch her breath and goes to find the chocolate fountain. It is not actually placed in the middle of the hall as Amber has promised because it would have been too much in the way of the dancers and since dancing is what a ball is for, they have placed the fountain a bit more to the side, next to the tables with the tarts.  
When Sofia finally finds a way through the dancing people, she finds Vivian standing a few meters to the side of the fountain next to one of the rosebushes that have been exclusively brought in for the party. Sofia's best friend is already sipping the sweet chocolate drink out of a fancy glass with a drinking straw and watches the crowd with a pleased smile on her face.  
„Vivian!“ Sofia waves and walks over to the black-haired girl.  
„Sofia! Has James tired you out?“ Vivian smiles at her. „Oh, your mask is a bit askew.“  
Sofia's hands fly up to her mask and really, the right side seems to be sitting a few centimeters higher. „Oh, thanks!“ she says as she tries to straighten the mask. When she thinks it might be alright, she looks up at Vivian, turning her face left and right in a small display of mock-showing-off. „Better now?“  
„Yes, it's perfect.“ Vivian nods as her eyes catch something behind Sofia. „Oh.“  
Just when Sofia wants to ask, what it is, she hears the clearing of a throat behind her and turns around.  
There he stands, about a head taller than she, dark hair combed elegantly to the side with a dark blue waistcoat and a glittery mask of the same colour covering the upper half of his face, leaving only his eyes visible.  
He bows deeply. „May I have this dance?“, he asks and looks up at her. She'd recognize that cocky smile anywhere.  
Faintly, she hears Vivian giggle beside her, but her whole attention is on Hugo as she takes the hand he offers.  
„You may“, she says and he straightens up and pulls her closer in one swift movement.

They dance a fast waltz and a slow one right after that and continue dancing until the music slows down so much it barely allows a soft swinging that's so intimate it should only be done by lovers. They come to a halt almost in the middle of the dance floor and his hand lets go of her waist and Sofia lowers her hand from his shoulder. She is almost sad to lose the contact but halfway down her hand is met with his and he holds her, lowering both their hands together.  
Hugo looks at her with a soft smile, the light of the ballroom glistening in his eyes. His hands still holding hers in a soft grasp, he asks: „Do you want to go outside for a bit?“  
Sofia blushes softly and lowers her gaze before looking back up at him. „Yes, I'd like that“, she says and he lets go of her left hand as he turns around to guide her out onto the balcony.

The sun has set hours ago and the night sky is aglow with a million stars. Lanterns lit with candles flood the balcony in a warm, magical light. Sofia lets go of Hugo's hand as she takes a few steps forwards to the railing, looking up at the sky in awe.  
„This is amazing!“, she says. „It's so beautiful.“  
And Hugo answers „It is.“ just a few steps behind her. She can hear the smile in his voice but when she turns around he is looking at her instead of the sky.

Sofia tries to will the blushing of her cheeks away and returns the smile a bit self-consciously.  
Hugo leans against the railing next to her and finally takes off the mask, revealing his fair features. It is really no surprise that most of the girls in the academy crush on him at least a bit.  
„So, uhm...“ he clears his throat and fumbles a bit with the mask in his hands, searching for the right words. „Do you like the party?“ is what he finally settles on. Sofia is almost sure this is not what he wanted to say at first but she answers anyway.  
„Yes, it's a lot of fun.“  
„Amber has really outdone herself this time“, he agrees while he fiddles with the tiny feathers contouring his mask.  
„She has, but that's not the only thing it takes for a great evening.“ Sofia smiles at him and Hugo finally looks up again to meet her gaze.  
„Listen, Sofia, I...“, he starts as suddenly the double doors leading to the balcony fly open and Amber and James stumble out of the hall.  
„Sof!“, James calls. „Here you are!“  
He wants to continue but as Amber takes in their current position, standing just a bit too close to each other, almost touching, the blush on both their faces and last but not least Hugo's annoyed look at her twin brother and herself, she quickly clasps her hand over James' mouth to shut him up.  
„Oh, it's not so important!“, she says trying for a regal smile but it ends up looking a bit nervous and she ushers her brother backwards.  
Unfortunately, Sofia is having none of it. „But why where you looking for me?“ She wants to know and Amber cringes a bit.  
„It's just that the fireworks in the courtyard will be starting soon“, she says dismissively. „But it's alright, you'll be able to see them from here perfectly fine!“ With that she turns and pushes James through the doors back into the ballroom.

Sofia looks after them for a moment until Hugo gently nudges her arm. „Do you want to go see the fireworks?“, he asks and is rewarded with a radiant smile.  
Of course they could see the fireworks from here but she'd really love to have her friends close and she appreciates it so much that he just knows. She tucks her arm into his and pulls him back towards the ballroom. People are already pouring out of the hall into the courtyard on the other side of the castle, it makes the hall seems so much bigger.  
“I wonder how she even managed to fit so many people into that room...” Hugo mumbles – probably more to himself than to Sofia – when they also reach the courtyard. Sofia looks around if she can spot her friends but Hugo gently tugs her in the opposite direction. “Over there”, he says with a nod in that direction and now she also sees Vivian waving at them excitedly in her bright pink dress. Sofia honestly has no idea how she could miss that – even in the crowd Vivian really stands out.  
Sofia holds onto Hugo's arm with both her hands as they make their way over to the others. When they finally reach them Vivian just glances at their entwined arms and grins at Sofia knowingly but thankfully she doesn't say anything. Everyone is here besides Amber. Sofia has seen her a moment earlier following Baileywick around, probably urging him to make everything even more perfect.

The fireworks go off and it's amazing. Naturally, Amber has them paint her face in the sky and even though it's a matter of taste everyone has to admit it is incredibly well done – and so very Amber it makes Sofia laugh.  
The display of fireworks is beautiful and if Sofia leans a bit more onto Hugo who is there to blame her? He doesn't complain at least.  
The sky is ablaze with a dozen different colours and Sofia is not the only one who wishes the night could last forever. Her heart skips a beat as Hugo lays his free hand above hers.  
But as all good things have to end, the show comes to an end after the third encore and the crowd begins to move again. Sofia loosens her grip on Hugo as people around them come to awareness again.  
“Let's head back inside!” James suggests and offers Vivian and Amber, who has found her way over to them halfway through the show, each an arm to link in. They hang on to him and walk back to the ballroom, Zandar and Hildegard only short behind them.  
Sofia wants to follow them, but Hugo holds her back and she lets go of him to be able to face him fully. She looks at him with an asking look.  
“Wait, Sofia...Could you, uhm..listen to me for a moment? Please?” Hugo asks when everyone is returning to the ballroom.  
“Sure”, she smiles at him and hopes it is reassuring. It is really not like Hugo to be so nervous, he is usually rather full of himself after all or acts that way at least. That he is so nervous makes her wonder what it is he wants to say. Her heartbeat picks up as her imagination runs wild and she feels heat creeping up her cheeks.  
“I know we had a bit of a bumpy start, which was mostly my fault, yes, but... I really like you.”  
Sofia's heart jumps in her chest. “I really like you, too”, she says and looks up at him from under her lashes. Hugo smiles a bit shakily. “Let me finish, please”, he says and takes a deep breath as Sofia looks at him expectantly.  
“I'm-”  
“Sofia!” King Roland's voice booms across the yard. Hugo groans and turns away. For real? Even Sofia rolls her eyes. “I've been looking for you everywhere!”, her father says in his joyful manner. “You owe me a dance.”  
“But Dad”, Sofia tries. “Could that wait a moment maybe? We're talking...”  
“Oh no, I've been working so hard to be free tonight. I'm sure whatever you two have to say can wait a dance or two.” Roland says in his dad-voice and sweeps Sofia off back towards the ballroom. She looks back at Hugo and mouths a “sorry” but he just shrugs and smiles that half-smile that always makes her blush.

When Sofia finally manages to free herself from her father it is thanks to Amber. She steps in demanding attention and a special father-daughter-dance since it is her ball and everything. Sofia gratefully slips away but Hugo is nowhere to be seen.  
When she can't find him anywhere Sofia starts to fear that he might have left already.  
“Have you looked outside yet?”, Vivian who is roaming the ballroom with her asks. Sofia shakes her head and decides to do that right now.  
“It will be alright”, Vivian assures her. “If he's gone, you'll see him again tomorrow anyway.”  
And Sofia knows that her friend is right but it is just not the same. Hugo has been trying to tell her something all evening.

She makes her way out onto the balcony again, shivering a bit in the cold air, and sure enough there he is, sitting on the railing and looking out into the garden. Hugo looks up when she stops next to him.  
He takes her hand and she is strangely thankful for it. She feels a bit lightheaded as he stands up, effectively shielding her from the moonlight with his tall frame.  
He looks at her, his gaze a bit searching, and smiles.  
“I'm in love with you”, he says without preamble this time and his smile grows a bit insecure when she doesn't answer immediately.  
That's when she breaks out into a wide grin, her cheeks dusted red and she clasps her free hand above his.  
“I've hoped that's what you wanted to say”, she smiles and he scoffs but can't keep the happy grin from his face.  
“Is that so?”, he asks, confidence back in place. He gently strokes her cheek with the back of his fingers before carding them through her hair as he leans down.  
Sofia feels herself melting into his touch and her eyes flutter close as their lips touch and he is finally kissing her. She lets go of his hand in favour of bringing her arms up around his neck.  
When they part his cheeks are as pink as hers and he has a stupid smile on his face that probably matches her own.  
“I love you, too, dummy”, she smiles before pulling him back down.

–  
If they were not so submerged in each other they'd notice Amber at the balcony doors throwing her arms in the air with relief. “Finally!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you feel like feeding me comments or kudos, feel free, I live off them <3
> 
> stay tuned for more :D


End file.
